Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to beds with metal or wooden bed rails and metal bed frames which have metal adjustable cross bars with legs for supporting the cross bars. While this invention is particularly applicable to queen and king size beds which require legs on the cross bars to support the extra width and weight of such beds and bedding, it also is applicable to full and twin size beds where legs may be desired.
Specifically this invention is related to adjustable angle iron cross bars for bed rails and frames designed for use with various sized beds and to a fastener for connecting the parts of the adjustable angle iron cross bars together which fastener has a support leg fastened thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional beds and bed rails require longitudinally spaced, transversely extending wooden or metal slats extending between the side rails. The side rails tend to warp, twist outwardly or deflect under the weight of the box spring and other bedding components which cause the box spring to sag. This especially is a problem with wider span beds and bedding, such as, queen size and king size widths, since the wider bedding is heavier as well as being wider and longer. Slats setting on angle iron or wood rails not only push the rails downwardly, but also push the rails outwardly when weight is placed on the slats. This is a critical problem as the twisting or torquing of the rails frequently cause the bed legs to split when the slot in the legs of the beds is too close to the outside edge of the leg, or cause the bed legs to split away from the end board. These slats are normally 1xe2x80x3 thick or less and create a sway in the box spring between one slat and the next, thereby weakening the frame of the box spring.
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,674 issued Jan. 3, 1977 discloses metal bed rails for queen size beds which eliminate the use of transverse slats and are interconnected by a centrally located angle iron rigid cross member with legs and adjustable glides. By extending the threaded glides to contact the floor they prevent the boxspring from sagging and eliminate undue stress on the side rails and bed legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,039 discloses an adjustable cross bar and foldable adjustable legs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,852 is an improvement on the adjustable leg structure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,039. U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,155 is an improvement on the adjustable cross bar shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,039 and eliminates the xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d shaped clamp and thumb screw tightener used in the cross bar of U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,039 which has a tendency to work loose, while providing easier adjustment in length and greater rigidity to the extended cross bar.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,203,039 and 5,502,852 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,155 are owned by the assignee of this application. The present invention is an improvement on the support legs shown in the aforementioned patents and application in that it is positioned on the fastener and can be fabricated at the manufacturing facility and does not require assembly in the field, saving on installation costs by the installer.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a cross bar construction to fit king and queen sized beds which has two or more movable support members and a connecting element which has a vertically adjustable support leg attached thereto.
Another object is to provide a cross bar, which is adjustable in width to accommodate different width beds and which has a vertically adjustable support leg attached thereto. These and other objects and advantages will become apparent hereinafter.
This invention comprises an adjustable cross bar having one or more adjustable portions and a slip-on locking bracket having a vertically adjustable leg attached thereto.